Always
by crescented
Summary: "Was it worth it?" Zeus asks her quietly. "It was worth everything," She replies. "I do not regret anything." • Pothena; AU. Some Percabeth thrown in as well. Updates once a week until finished.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

She mutely watches her child play in the swings situated in the playground. "Higher, higher!" She hears her child tell another. The swing does not go high enough for the child to risk falling and worry her, and so she does not disturb them. She soothingly rubs her hand over her swelling belly, not minding Zeus who had ceased talking and had started watching the scene she was watching as well. She feels the child thrash and kick relentlessly inside her, and it makes her smile. She had just surpassed her sixth month, and the child was not big enough for its movements to hurt and bug her to no end.

"Was it worth it?" Zeus asks her quietly. "It was worth everything," She replies. "I do not regret anything."

"It brings me joy that it was—is," He says afterwards. "I had originally thought you were under a spell. It seems that I was wrong,"

"I love him." She declares. "And he loves me. And our children; including the one growing inside me. My sacrifice was worth everything. It is the best decision I have ever made."

Zeus does not answer, and merely nods. "I best go," He says, "Hera is no doubt searching for me again. She must think that I am off with another mortal."

"I am glad that you are happy, daughter."

_And I am glad too_, she thinks as she watches him stand up from his seat and leave the park. Her life was perfect—never mind that they weren't gods anymore. Her husband loved her; her child was perfect; and she was expecting another one soon enough. They had food to eat, money to pay the bills, and Poseidon had a job that was more than enough to sustain their needs. She could not ask for more.


	2. One

_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, nor HoO. Neither do I own Athena and Poseidon, and the other book characters as well. I only own OCs and the plot._

_My first Pothena fanfiction; please enjoy! And also, I know that being gods, the gestation period only lasts for a few weeks (sometimes even days, or so I've heard), but I decided to ignore that bit of information. This is a short piece, lasting only 4-6 chapters or so. **Please enjoy, and don't forget to R&amp;R! Reviews would be appreciated, and would fuel me to write more (and, by extension, faster.) :-)**_

* * *

**Chapter One: Paris**

* * *

She walks along the Seine, pulling her trench coat tighter around her as the cold fall breeze blew. She hears her heels clacking on the bricks as she walked towards one of the benches overlooking the river. A number of people pass her by: lovers, friends, families; yet she goes by unnoticed, as they were seemingly caught up with their own worlds just like she was. Thoughts about her predicament resurface, and she tries to force them back to the recesses of her mind only to fail. She worries—_what if he did not want it? What if he forces her to get rid of it? What if he decides to leave her and break their relations, leaving her all alone?_

It was all she ever thought about ever since she found out for herself. He wasn't there, of course, because she'd persuaded him to go back to his palace for a while in order to not raise suspicion among his people. Her lover may be kind to her, he may love her and cherish her with all his being, but all that he does for her might not extend to... it. But she had decided to keep it anyways even if he reacts negatively, because it was an innocent being and shouldn't be held responsible for the actions of its parents.

Eileithyia had told her the news herself. She had been in the library, perusing bookcase after bookcase to find the perfect book to read. She suspects that the moment she entered, she had felt it—she was the Goddess of Childbirth, after all. Eileithyia had asked her questions like, "Have you been feeling sick?", "Are your breasts tender?", and "Have you had any cravings as of late?"

She thought Eileithyia was merely acting weird, and answered, "No, Eileithyia. Why do you ask?"

"You're pregnant, Athena." "I'd say 7 weeks, at least."

Of course she was. She had denied it at first, saying it wasn't possible, until she realized it herself. Her breasts were tender, and she'd been having bouts of vomiting during the mornings for at least a week. Not to mention her intense craving for strawberries, which she brushed off as _'having not tasted them for a while_.' She'd been feeling weak and the easiest tasks wore her out easily the past few weeks too. _You idiot_, she thought. She was the Goddess of Wisdom, yet she did not notice the manifestations until Eileithyia diagnosed her herself.

She made Eileithyia swear to not divulge her secret to anyone; to which, thankfully, Eileithyia had agreed. It had been three weeks since. If Zeus finds out, she and her lover would be punished. She was pregnant—the child grew inside her, and was not a product of her mind. This meant that she had had sex, and had broken her maiden vow. There was not a greater punishment for that if it was found out—Zeus would be furious. Her lover—a god, like her, would be exiled; and her child would be terminated. It would be deemed impure, and would be cast out immediately. She could not—would not—let that happen.

"Have you been waiting long?" A rich, silky voice says, snapping her out of her reverie. He was already sitting next to her—she had not noticed—and had taken her hand to kiss it lightly. She looks beside her to see her lover, with his sea-green eyes and salt and pepper beard. He gives her a smile, which she returns. She laces her fingers with his, and leans on his shoulder. "No, I have not," She says. "I've missed you so."

"You, too, my darling." He says. "How I've missed my sweet, wonderful, wise, perfect Athena. I've missed even your scolding. A month is a long time to be parted from you; I wouldn't want to do it again. It pains me so."

She blushes at his words, and turns her head to kiss him. Just as she does, Poseidon tweaks his head, and her kiss lands on his lips. Poseidon initiates first; putting his tongue inside her mouth as his hand cradles her head. They kiss hungrily; tongues fighting for dominance against each other. She lets him win; and pulls out to take a breath. She grins at him as his thumb rubs over her red, swollen lips. "I love you," says he, and grins back at her.

"I love you, too," She replies, and stands up. The sun is setting, and the view is enough to make her stop and stare. She witnesses yet another one of the reasons why she adored Paris and all its glamour. Poseidon pulls gently on her arm, and when he gets her attention, asks, "Should we go?" She nods, and allows him to pull her with him.

They walk arm in arm, with fingers interlaced and her head leaning on his shoulder. They stroll around the streets of Paris as the stars slowly came out; visiting each store and stall they could see. They pass by a flower stall, and Poseidon buys her a bouquet of fresh red roses. "Flowers as lovely as you," He says, and hands out the flowers for her to take. She does, and thanks him for it with a kiss. "How I love being able to kiss you freely in public without fright," says Athena after pulling out. Something was odd, though—as if somewhere, someone was spying on them both.

Hours passed, and she lets Poseidon pick out where they would stay for the night. It is one of their traditions—hotel picking. They've woken up in cheap, smelly motels with small rooms and narrow, squeaky beds more often than not. They see it as an adventure: trying out each and every inn in the city. Though they have more than enough for a suite at a lavish, 5-star hotel, they do so seldomly, opting for low budget, middle class hotels. This time, though, Poseidon picks one of the better hotels in the city. She does not argue with him when he leads her inside, and stays as quiet as a mouse.

She does not pay attention to Poseidon and the Concierge's transaction, and merely witnesses Poseidon's credit card being given out. They have enough money to last them both more than a lifetime—they were gods, after all. They had and could get money whenever they wanted, no matter what the amount.

A child with long, shiny black curls and green eyes catches her attention. "Mama!" She shouts as she runs towards the newly-opened elevator to her mother. The child looked around five, and seemed very French. "I've missed you, Mama!" Her mother, bending down to her child's height, hugs her tightly, and says, "I've missed you too, mon chérie," The child was beautiful—she looked just like her mother. "Papa!" The girl then shouts, clearly surprised when her father suddenly picks her up and carries her. "I've missed you both," He says in French.

_Would we be like that?_

"Athena," Poseidon calls out, making her snap her head to his direction. "Hmm?" She murmurs. He holds out the card key to their suite, and laces his fingers into hers once more. "Is there a problem?" He asks. "Something's different about you... something odd."

"No," She lies, "I'm fine. You need not worry about me."

Poseidon merely nods, and does not say anything in return. He opted not to be assisted to the room—she supposes that it is because he cannot wait to take her for himself as soon as they got there. The suite was in the 8th floor, and people came and went as the elevator ascended to their suite floor. The hallways were adorned with flowerpots; its walls with paintings, and smelled of roses. Silence was abundant; and Athena could hear her heels clacking on the marble tiles with every step.

"Here we are," says Poseidon, stopping in front of the door labelled _807_. He swipes the card on the slider placed bottom of the door knob, and as soon as he does, the door clicks and the previously red light turned green. He opens the door, and both are welcomed by a medium-sized living room with doors on both sides. Poseidon did not waste time, however, and lifts Athena onto his arms and carries her towards the bedroom on the right door. They pass by a small dining room, utensils already ready for use and a wine bottle placed middle of the table.

"We can tour the suite later," He says, "There'll be plenty time for that."

He puts her down in front of the king-sized bed, and this time, she makes the first move. She crashes her lips onto his, kissing him both passionately and hungrily, and he does the same. Her hands slide up and down his back; and while his hands are more stable, they remove her trench coat and fiddle with her dress's zipper. He pulls out, and turns her around to zip and remove her dress. Her clothes pool on the floor, and she is left with only her undergarments and nothing else. She removes his clothes frantically, with him helping to finish the task quicker. When he is left with nothing but the clothe covering his member, he pulls her down to the bed; him on top of her. He kisses her, his tongue penetrating her mouth as his left hand pinned her down and her right fondled her breasts. Her bra interfered, though, with the wiring pushing it up against his hands. He pulls out, and breathes, "We need to get that out,"

"Yes," says Athena, her need for him intensifying as each minute passed. Desire was pooling in her belly, and she wanted nothing more than to feel him inside her once more; to feel his seed inside her. _And, ironically, a part of him was inside her already, growing in her belly as day turned to night and night turned to day_. He slips her bra straps one by one, and she arches her back in order for him to unclasp and remove it once and for all. He tosses it to the floor; and props both her legs up and apart. Slowly and seductively, his hand slides down towards her nether region, playing with the thin material covering it. He teases her, and starts kissing her thighs, moving up until he gets _there_. "P-please, Poseidon," She begs, and her back arches and her legs open even further. "Take me,"

"I love it when you beg," He says.

She can see his manhood throbbing, and sits up to free it as his hands slide her knickers down and out. They are both naked now, and Poseidon lowers himself down. She suddenly feels his tongue on her clit, making her moan in delight. She can feel it close now, and, suddenly sitting up, Poseidon positions his member against her, rubbing it and teasing her even more.

"Take me, Poseidon," She breathes.

And he does exactly that.

* * *

She wakes up just as the sun dawns, its rays casting light upon her face. Only a thin white sheet is covering both her and Poseidon, and she can see her breasts through the barely transparent blanket. Her grey eyes scan the room and see all their clothes scattered on the floor, along with some of the pillows. It was obvious that they were rough on each other last night—it was true. She cherished every thrust, kiss, and touch he made, and each time he took her as well. It may very well be the last once he finds out about the news. Though it pains her, she knows inside that she'd choose the child over him if given a choice.

She turns around but struggles doing so due to Poseidon's arm that was wrapped tightly around her waist. She manages to do so, and traces her finger on his chin, feeling his rough salt-and-pepper beard. She looks at him, taking in each and every detail of his face in case this was the last time she would be able to do so. "I love you," She whispers lightly so as not to wake him up, then puts her lips lightly on his. She then sits up and stands slowly, the sheet falling; exposing her naked body to the world. She does not bother covering up, because only she and Poseidon were present in the suite. She walks toward the glass door to the balcony, stands quietly, observing the outside world. The Eiffel could be seen in the distance, and the streets were empty except for delivery trucks and early-rising tourists. Stalls were being set up, stores were being opened.

A pair of arms suddenly wrap around her waist, and she looks to find Poseidon grinning at her. "Good morning," He says, and he then crashes his lips onto hers. She turns around to make the task easier, cradling his face as his arms grapple her hips. She pulls out, and looks down. "What's the matter?" asks he. "Please tell me, Athena. I know something's bothering you."

She turns around once more, this time facing the balcony once again. She knows she cannot lie, and it was now or never. Poseidon would bug her to no end if she did not tell him now—it might even end up in a fight, making it harder for her to tell him. "Face me, Athena," He orders her, but she ignores him. She does not want to see how he reacts when he finds out. She breathes deeply, and says, "Poseidon, I-"

"I'm pregnant, Poseidon."

A pair of arms suddenly engulfs her into a hug, and she hears him say, "A child born from both of us," "Isn't it great?"

She pulls out, and timidly asks, "Y-you're not mad?"

"How could I be, Athena?" He replies. "This is the best news I've received in a long time,"

"Gods, Athena." "I love you."

She breathes a sigh of relief. "I love you, too," "Thank you, Poseidon,"

"Now," He says, "Would you like to eat?"

She nods, and almost suddenly, Poseidon lifts her and carries her in his arms bridal style. "Poseidon!" She giggles. "I have nothing on!"

This registers in him, and he carries her towards the bathroom to get two bathrobes—one for her and one for him. She carries both in her arms as they proceed towards the dining room. He plops her in a chair, and she stands to put her robe on. He does the same, and says, "Sit. I'll cook."

"You'll burn the hotel to the ground," She teases, and stands up. "I'll cook. I'll be quick,"

"I can cook, Athena." He retorts.

"Really?" She rhetorically asks. "How about the time you almost burned that other suite we stayed in a few months back?"

"I'll cook, Poseidon. It's fine."

She hears him sigh, and after a while, says, "Okay."

She goes through the door to the living room then to the door across to the kitchen. Poseidon had told her that there was food to cook if guests suddenly got hungry in the middle of the night. The kitchen was small, with black marble counters, wooden cupboards on top and a small fridge on the rightmost corner. Scouring cupboard after cupboard, she finds a pan and sets in on the stove. She then opens the fridge and gets two eggs and frozen bacon in pack, and sets them on the counter next to the stove.

Thirty minutes later, both were seated on the two-person dining table, quietly eating. A number of things still bothered Athena—_what about Zeus? What about the other gods? What would they do to the child? What about Poseidon? What about her?_

She slowly loses her appetite, and her eating slows. Poseidon seems to notice this, however, and asks, "Athena?"

She sets her utensils down, and says, "What about Zeus? He'll not accept the child and terminate it before it is born,"

"He won't touch either of you, Athena," He says, his temper flaring. "If he touches even a strand of hair from your head, I'll kill him."

She is mute, barely able to say a word. "He'll never hurt you. Trust me. I'll protect you both even if it means my life." He continues.

Her hands inconspicuously slide to her belly, as if protecting it from what was about to come. Only a slight bulge could be felt, barely noticeable. Even Poseidon had not noticed it when they had made love the night before. She wonders whether the child would be a boy or a girl—would it look like him, her, or both of them? Would its eyes be green or grey? Would it be as smart as she was, or be as charming as its father? And most of all: _Would it grow up to live a full life?_

Her hands wrap tighter around her belly, and she sees Poseidon stand up from his seat and kneel next to her. His hand lightly touches her arm as he says, "Don't be afraid, Athena. It'll be okay. Please trust me," She nods, sighs, and stands up from her seat. Poseidon follows, and his arms wrap tightly around her. She feels small within his embrace, but she's never felt more safer than she does now. She hopes to make the moment last; as if they wouldn't have to face Zeus sooner or later.

A tapping sound on the window in the room disturbs them both, and Athena looks to see an owl as the source of the sound. Its beak was tapping relentlessly on the window. Athena pulls out to open it, and finds a piece of paper tied on the owl's right leg. She takes it out, unrolls it, and finds a message:

_Zeus has called for a meeting. Please come quickly.  
\- Hermes_

* * *

**Please review! :-) The next chapter will be longer, I promise.**


	3. Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, Athena, Poseidon, or any of the characters except the OCs, and the plot.**

**_FullMoonPhoenixShadow:_ Thank you! You'll see what happens next; and, about Zeus... :-)**

**Thank you to_ doa4ever, MythFanatic, Shuuwai, and to the guest_ that reviewed! Thank you to those who followed and favorited as well. **

**This chapter isn't long (although it is longer by a few hundred words than the last chapter), I'm sorry for that but it's just that if I force myself writing a much longer piece I get it all messed up and unorganized and all. Not to mention that I don't get it well-worded enough and just a bunch of things are usually thrown in in makes the chapter look incredibly horrid. **

**Anyways, please review! The next update comes next week Wednesday so don't forget to tune in! _The next chapter features a surprise from our two favorite demigods!_**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Zeus**

* * *

They enter the Olympian Council Temple, distancing themselves from one another as far as they could so as not to arouse suspicion among the gods. They had just gotten back from Paris a mere hour earlier; moving as fast as they could in order not to arrive last among the gods. They had succeeded, of course, because Hephaestus and Apollo hadn't arrived when they came. The gods that were present were quietly chatting with each other lightly, with the exception of Hera and Zeus who seemed to be in deep conversation. No one had noticed them arrive, thankfully, until Zeus had paused from conversing and looked at the door they had entered in.

"Ah, here they are," says Zeus, standing. "Let the meeting start!"

Both had barely stepped on the dais leading to their seats, and, not proceeding further, they stand and stay where they are. Panic arises inside Athena for some unknown reason; as if sensing that something bad was to happen.

"Hephaestus and Apollo have not arrived, brother," scoffs Poseidon. "Surely you would want to wait for them?"

"Frankly, brother," Zeus starts, "We've no need for them. Why would we, when the subject of the meeting is in front of us all?"

"What do you mean, father?" Athena inquires. "I fear that I do not understand what you're implying."

"Please, daughter," replies Zeus. "Do not play coy with me. The charade is over, I'm afraid."

He knows, she thought. Her heart starts pounding against her chest; and she feels that it is loud enough for the whole council to hear. Do not worry. She is sure can dispel whatever Zeus thinks, after all, with the right statements. There is hope for them both. Poseidon is mute next to her, no doubt trying to think of something as well. Just as she starts to speak, Zeus cuts her off.

"Do not lie to me, Athena." says Zeus, his tone of voice changing from one of jest to one of seriousness. "Not when I have seen it with my own eyes."

"Surely you must have seen wrong, brother." Poseidon laughs. "Let us get on to the original topic. I've no time for jests."

"Do you take me for a liar, brother?" Zeus says, a slight bit of rage detectable in his voice. "Would you like me to ask dear Aphrodite herself? A further testament to what Hera and I saw? She's always been watching the both of you, if I may add."

"In the streets of Paris, no less," continues Zeus. "The City of Love. What a coincidence it is that Hera and I were in the same city last night, as well."

"Who'd have thought we'd see both of you, out of all the people in the city, there?" "Locked in a steamy embrace, lips together and fingers interlaced. You're quite the kisser, brother; I'll give you that,"

"You can't lie to me now," continues he, "I have—"

"It is true, father." Athena finally admits, cutting Zeus off before he could finish what he was saying. She feels Poseidon take her hand and interlace her fingers with his. It gives her strength as she says, "Everything is true. In fact, his child grows inside me as we speak,"

The latter statement manages to silence Zeus. She hears gasps from the gods present, even Aphrodite—she knew all along about her and Poseidon's couplings but did not know he had gotten her with child. One thing she scorned her for, however, was telling Zeus about their relations. Anger against Aphrodite surfaces inside her, even if she knew she wouldn't have told on them if Zeus hadn't asked. She wouldn't have wanted a good romance to end. Hera takes the floor when she suddenly stands and takes place behind her husband, and asks unbelievably, "You're with child?"

"Yes," She breathes, and closes her eyes. "I am, Hera."

"Zeus, we—" Hera starts, only to be cut off.

"This is blasphemy!" Zeus shouts. "I had not expected that you, Athena, out of all people, would succumb to my brother's charms."

"To make matters worse, your coupling has resulted to a child!" "The child you are carrying is impure, born out of a broken maiden vow with a man you are not even married to! Nothing is more sacred than the vow of chastity. And no punishment is greater than the one that is given when the vow is broken."

"The child must be terminated at once. I thought you were smarter than that, Athena."

"No." says Poseidon, finally finding the words to say. There is fury in his voice as he remarks, "You will not do anything to the child. It will live and thrive. I cannot let you do that."

"If you touch so much as a hair on Athena's head I will kill you. I do not jest, brother." "I mean everything that I say."

"Who are you to disobey the King of the Gods, brother? And threaten death? Have you forgotten that I could kill you right now if I wanted to do so?"

"Zeus," Hera calls out. "There is another way. I will not—I cannot allow you to harm an innocent child; a babe, no less, born out of two gods. Despite it being impure."

"What are you suggesting, Hera?"

"I will lay out their punishment." says Hera, and, seeing that Zeus was about to cut her off, continues, "Please do trust me, husband. I will not be light to them. I am not as stupid as you think."

Zeus merely nods, and walks back to sit on his throne. He massages his temples and says, "Very well, dear wife. Proceed."

Athena grips Poseidon's hand even tighter, and feels the need to be inside his embrace; safe from any harm. She bites her lip; the force almost enough to make it bleed. This could be everything; or it could be nothing. _It could be their destruction_.

"The child lives, but only under one condition." Hera starts.

"Anything," Athena breathes.

"Both gods must be exiled to the mortal world; devoid of their powers and immortality. Only in death may they come back; nothing more, nothing less. All will be taken from them. The child in the goddess' belly and any other children they may have will be devoid of their godly powers as well. They will not be demigods; they will merely be human until their deaths. They will not be immortal, of course, and, like their godly parents, they may only return to Olympus once death takes them. Only then will their godly powers will be given and entrusted to them."

"If you would like another option, here it is:" continues Hera, "The goddess may carry the child full term and give birth to it, but once it is born it will be sent to the mortal world to live a mortal life. It will not be a demigod; and, like the former statement, it may only come to Olympus once it dies in order to receive its godly powers and responsibilities. Both parents keep their powers, but are forbidden to visit the child and must cease any relation they both may have afterwards. If caught, the child's life hangs in the balance. It may die."

"And lastly," Hera says with finality in her voice, "The child will be terminated in the womb, never to live. Both gods keep their powers, but must cease any relation they may still have. They may never be together again."

"Or death will come to them by the hand of the King of the Gods himself." Zeus interrupts.

"What do you choose?" asks Hera.

Athena then looks at Poseidon for confirmation. He nods at her, confirming that they both had chosen the same option. "I trust you, Athena," He whispers with a voice so quiet she was sure only the both of them had heard it. "Through anything. I love you." He lifts her hand to his lips and kisses it lightly, and she takes a deep breath before saying, "We choose to go to the mortal world; to be devoid of our powers and immortality and stay there until death comes for us. We choose our child to live, despite it not having any godly powers along with other children we may have. We choose to return when death has claimed us both." "This is what we choose."

And, almost instantly, velvety darkness consumes her whole and she falls, along with her lover, Poseidon.

* * *

She wakes, slowly regaining consciousness as her eyes open with them. She feels something grainy beneath her as she moves her arms ever so slightly, and she sits up to see that it is fine sand. She is in a beach; and the waves in front of her roll relentlessly: some high, some low. There were no people around—a rarity—and no cars on the road, either. Her ebony hair cascades along her back, and she looks at herself to see that she is wearing only a flimsy white dress, her undergarments, and sandals. To her right is Poseidon; still feigning slumber. He is wearing nothing but a plain white shirt and denim jeans. She shakes him lightly to wake him, and, thankfully, it works. "Hmm?" He murmurs.

"Poseidon," says Athena. "Look."

She watches as he composes himself and sits up, taking in his surroundings. "The mortal world," He breathes. Suddenly remembering what had transpired earlier, he asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," She answers. "Thank you."

"For what, Athena?" He asks.

"For staying with me. For the child," She replies, looking down. "For giving up everything for its safety,"

She feels his hand caress her chin as he lifts it up. He looks her straight in the eyes as he says, "Didn't I promise?" "I'd give up everything for you."

"I love you, Athena,"

"I love you too, Poseidon. More than you know." says she, and with this, she bends down to kiss him in the lips. Their tongues cooperate with each other in perfect harmony, and they kiss each other for the longest time until Poseidon pulls out first, taking in precious air. "We should go before it gets dark." He says, and stands. He helps her do the same, and they start walking towards the road and out of the beach before she stops and says, "Poseidon," "What is that?"

She points to a black bag lying on the sand, unopened. Taking it, she finds that a note was placed in front, saying:

_I hope you find it useful.  
\- Artemis_

"It's for us. From Artemis," She tells Poseidon, and hands him the bag. "Should we take a look to see what's inside?"

Poseidon nods, and zips the bag open, only to find wads of cash inside. He puts his hand in and takes out a few to show her. She wonders how much was in it—she supposes that it might just be enough for them to start over. "Money," He says. "Thank Artemis for giving us some."

She nods at him, and takes the bag from him yet again and slings it on her shoulder. They walk on, trying to find a place to stay for the night when they finally stumble upon a motel. Only a few cars were parked in front. They didn't have anything with them; just their clothes and the bag full of money. Poseidon talked to the receptionist as she waited in the lobby. He comes back after a few minutes to tell her that thankfully, a room was available for a cheap price. She hoped the room looked nice and clean—some motels were popular for cheap, dirty and unmaintained rooms.

"Excuse me," She interrupts the receptionist, as they pass by, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but, where are we?"

The receptionist, a minor barely eighteen by the looks of it—had blonde tresses and poorly applied make-up. She was wearing a skimpy red dress one would usually wear at a nightclub and not at a motel reception desk. Athena supposed she was only working part time at the place and did not care whether she would be fired for her actions. She chews on her gum as she answers, "SoCal," "Malibu."

"You're lucky we weren't full tonight," The receptionist then tells her with a smile. "We usually are."

She merely smiles back at her and goes to leave with Poseidon in search of the room they would be staying at. They walk hand in hand as they pass room after room in silence. She hoped they would be able to sleep well that night; as she knew full well that they both needed it. Arriving at said room, Poseidon put the keys in and opened it, revealing a medium-sized room with a queen-sized bed and a bathroom. An old flat screen TV was attached to the wall opposite the bed. A vanity was also available; as was a wardrobe. The walls were white and the floors wooden slates. The room looked clean, all in all.

Athena enters first, sitting down on the bed as she takes in her surroundings. She lays the bag next to her, and fiddles with her hands as Poseidon breaks the silence and says, "We're going to have to find a more permanent place to stay tomorrow." "We need clothes as wel; and I need to find a job,"

"I as well." Athena says.

"I won't let you, Athena. Not in your condition," replies Poseidon, "Let me work for the both of us."

"I'm pregnant, Poseidon. Not disabled." says Athena, refusing to merely stay at home and depend solely on Poseidon for her needs. She intends to work until she can in her condition; a feat that may or may not be easy due to this being the first time she had actually carried a child; her child. All the others had been brain children; born out of her and her lover's thoughts. She'd never been willing to break her vow of chastity for any of them, however. Only Poseidon had managed to break through her walls. That was how she loved him.

She knew all about pregnancy—she was the Goddess of Wisdom, after all. Or at least, she used to be. She knew that sometimes pregnancies did not go as planned, and there were chances that the mother would die giving birth to the child. There were times that due to the foetus being weak the mother was prone to miscarry. Some mothers even get confined and are forced medication just to keep the child inside them and carry it to full term. She hoped it would not apply to her. All that she'd given up for the child—she cannot bear losing it. It was an arduous task, being pregnant—the monthly check-ups, the healthy eating, the stress avoiding—and yet she knew it would all be worth it in the end. Her heart beats fast in excitement of getting to see their child in 7 months.

"Please, Athena." says Poseidon, disturbing her thoughts as he kneels in front of her and puts his hands atop hers. His thumb starts rubbing rhythmic circles on the top side of her palm. "I don't want any harm to befall you and the child."

"I will be fine Poseidon. Please let me," says Athena, looking straight into her lover's sea-green eyes. She will not let him win. "Just until the sixth month. I don't want to depend solely on you for my needs."

"I won't let you, Athena." He says with a finality in his tone. "I can work for the both of us. What if you get hurt at work and I'm not there?"

"What if something befalls me at home?" says Athena back. "You won't exactly be here, won't you?"

"Please, Poseidon. Let me," She begs. "I can't stay at home doing nothing for the whole duration of my pregnancy,"

"I'll take care of myself and the child. I promise. Please trust me." "By the end of the sixth month I'll stop working."

She hears him sigh as he says, "Fine." "But only until the fifth month."

"Posei—"

"Fifth month, Athena," He says, cutting her off, "Else I won't let you at all."

"Fine." She accepts.

"You know," He says quietly, "I've never noticed this ring on you before."

She hasn't, either. It was a plain ring: a thin silver band with a small diamond in the middle. She didn't notice herself wearing it until Poseidon brought it up. He then lifts his right hand to show that he was wearing a ring, too: only his was a plain silver band.

"Hera married us," She infers. "So we wouldn't have to go all through that."

"I suppose so. We're as good as married, anyways." replies Poseidon. "If we're married, shouldn't we have a surname like all the mortals do?"

She nods, and says, "Yes." "I've no idea what we should use. Do you?"

"Me neither,"

"Well," says Athena, "We could use my daughter Annabeth's if you'd like."

"Chase? Is that it?" He inquires. "Sounds fine."

"Mr and Mrs Chase," says Poseidon, trying the name out. "Has a ring to it, doesn't it?"

"It does," She agrees.

"Wait, Poseidon."

"What about the children?" "What are we going to tell them if one of them sees us?"

"I only have Percy, Athena. He'll understand. But your children..., "

"Only Annabeth is old enough to go in and out of the camp," says she, "And she's almost always with your son. If we tell her she'll understand. I'm not sure about her other siblings. Some of them can be incredibly stubborn and narrow-minded, even if they were my children."

Annabeth has been her most trusted child as of late. She knew she'd understand; she was old enough and not to mention very open-minded. It would create friction between their relationship, of course—because Poseidon was Perseus' father and their apparent marriage would make both of them brother and sister. Despite this, she knew Annabeth would come to accept terms and would eventually be comfortable with her current condition. Thankfully they did not have to tell them just yet.

"Very well," says Poseidon. "We will tell the both of them if it comes to it."

He stands from his position and takes her with him. He pulls her close, leaving only a mere inch of space between them. Her hands stay pinned at her sides as he runs his thumb over her cheek and says, "We'll be okay. You need not worry." "Don't deny, Athena. I know you are."

She feels his hand lay on her abdomen and does not hesitate putting her right hand atop it. "The child will be perfect, Athena. Do not doubt for a second," "Boy or girl?"

"I don't mind," She answers. "Just as long as the child is safe and healthy."

Poseidon grins at her as he says, "A girl would look like you; a boy would look like me." "I would love to see another Athena running around. Its eyes would be green instead of grey, and it would be as smart as her mother and as charming as her father."

"She'll prefer me over you, of course." He jokes. "You're always scolding her."

This earns him a smack on the arm. "I wouldn't need to scold her if she took after me instead of you," "She would be incredibly well disciplined if she were. Let's just hope she doesn't get your Kelp Brain."

"There's no fun in that, 'Thena." "Trust me when I say you'll want her to act like her age instead of the perfect, prim, well-mannered little girl her mother taught her to be. And my Kelp Brain isn't as stupid as you think it is. You pain me."

She knows he is right. His statement puts a knife in her throat, and she is at a loss for words. Doubts surface her mind. It occurs to her that this would be the first time she would ever experience being an actual mother to her children. What if she fails? What if she becomes too controlling of the child to prompt it to scorn her and prefer her father? What if it doesn't love her?

Poseidon, as if sensing her worry, reassures her, "Fret not, Athena. I was joking." "She's your daughter; you're her mother. She'll love you more than life itself."

This calms her spirits. "Are you hungry?" Poseidon suddenly asks. "We can go out to eat if you'd like."

"Not really," She replies. "What about you?"

"Me neither." "I'd like to sleep. I'm tired. Tomorrow is going to be a long day,"

"Me too."

And with that, Poseidon pulls her down the bed; putting his arms around her tightly as he holds her close to him. They sleep soundly that night, their chests bobbing up and down as they breathe in unison. They do not bother taking any of their clothes off; or doing anything at all. The next morning proves to be good to them when they wake up in each other's arms, trapped in each other's embrace.

* * *

**Reviews would greatly be appreciated. If you have any suggestions, be free to type away!**


	4. Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, Poseidon, Athena, and any of the characters except the OCs.**

**_dr3d3r_: Thank you! Wish granted ;)**

**And thank you to _MythFanatic_ who also reviewed!**

**Hello! I'm back with a new chapter. In case you haven't noticed, I changed the story's cover picture!_ It shows Brad Pitt and Cate Blanchett in The Curious Case of Benjamin Button_. To be honest, I imagine them as Poseidon and Athena; not the actors that portrayed them in the movies. :-) Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Next chapter: We finally get to see the baby! And fluff and all. ;) Tune in!**

**And also, if you're wondering: I decided to update every _Saturdays_ instead of Wednesdays. I'm incredibly busy during the weekdays due to school, so yeah. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

She rubs the soft swell of her belly soothingly, the fabric of Poseidon's t-shirt stretching as she does. She loves wearing his shirts over hers—they smelled and reminded her of him, and were bigger than her slowly tightening clothes. And he did not mind, anyways. The child inside her was growing incredibly fast, and finding clothes that suited her proved to be an arduous task. She had just entered her fifth month, and, due to Poseidon's incessant begging, had agreed to stop working. Not that her job was a hard enough task, anyways.

She still visited the library at times, whenever she felt bored at home or whenever she had extra time in hand. She would pick out books to borrow and read at home; and sometimes she would even seek Poseidon's help in order to carry all the books she had picked out home.

They had settled in nicely the past few months. Though finding a place to stay was hard—they had scoured apartment to apartment and house to house more times than they could count—they had eventually found the perfect one. Situated in a nice, quiet neighbourhood, the house they had rented was perfect for their family. It had two stories, and had two bedrooms, a bath, a living room, kitchen, and the like. It was cheap, too—they could afford to pay the rent each month with their job salaries alone. They had decided to put into a savings account the money that Artemis had given them, only to be used when they needed the money desperately.

They had found jobs as well—Poseidon helping out at a fishing boat and Athena part-timing at the town library during Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. The job was easy enough for Athena, manning the desk and helping out whenever someone from town needed to borrow a book. And people rarely even visited the library, anyways—only if they really had to. The child tired her out constantly, however, which was why she had agreed to stop via Poseidon's protests. He was incredibly protective over her—over them. And while it irritated her at times, she was grateful and appreciative of all Poseidon's efforts. They constantly debated over the child's gender—whether it was a boy or a girl. They both wanted to keep it a surprise, so despite two ultrasounds Athena had gone to they did not have the doctor tell them what the child's gender was. They preferred debating and betting over it as they gave them both something to do at times. They hadn't chosen names yet, however.

She hears the door open and close behind her, and it does not take a minute for her to figure out that it is Poseidon. She lays the mug filled with hot chocolate she is holding on top of the coffee table in front of her, and stands to greet him.

"I've missed you." says she, and bends to put her lips on his. "And I you," He says.

"How are the both of you doing?" He asks.

"We're fine," She answers. "I felt him kick for the first time today."

"Right here." She says, taking his hands and putting it on top of her lower abdomen. It was a soft one—she barely even realized that the child had kicked. All she'd ever felt was fluttering. The doctor had told her it was normal, and she would be feeling the child finally move and kick within the month. And she finally did. What she'd felt had been enough to make her stop what she was doing and put her hands around her belly. She'd felt the child kick thrice since then, and each time it did had made her feel incredibly happy. And she knew Poseidon would too.

"Him?" He inquires. "How are you sure it's a boy?"

"I just feel it," She answers, "But sometimes I feel like it's going to be a girl. I-I don't know."

"Maybe it is," says Poseidon, "Trust your gut, Athena. Maybe it _is_ a girl."

And, just as he finishes saying it, the child inside her moves and kicks the part where Poseidon's hands were. Her hands were atop his, holding them in position. His face is in awe. "Is that it?" He asks. "She agrees with me."

"Yes," She breathes. "This is the fourth time she's kicked ever since the first."

"She likes her father already, that's why." He boasts. "Maybe she'll like me more than you."

"She wouldn't," Athena retorts, spreading a grin wide on her face. "I'll make sure of it."

"Gods, I can't wait to see her," She then says. "Four months more."

"Me neither," He agrees. "She'll be so perfect, Athena. I can already see it."

"I love you," She blurts out.

"And I you, Athena."

"Which reminds me," says Poseidon, "I've got something to tell you."

He then proceeds telling her about how he had gotten an offer to work as a realtor at a business firm in town. Coincidentally, the fish boat that he was working on's owner had had connections to the business firm's owner—they were brothers, surprisingly. He had seen Poseidon's potential and had decided that he was worth more than just helping out on the boat and offered him a job at his brother's firm. It paid well, of course—extremely well, and the whole month's pay was more than enough for them both now, despite Athena not having a job anymore. It was considerably much easier than Poseidon's current job, which meant that he didn't have to go home exhausted most nights. He still loved the sea, of course—it kept him calm and collected; it felt like _home_, but the work was hard and tedious.

"That's great," Athena says with joy. "Are you going to take it, then?"

"That's what I was going to ask you," He replied. "I won't take it unless I have your permission,"

"You do now." She says with a smile. "You won't have to work as hard as, and you'll have more time for yourself and for me."

He merely smiles at her, and proclaims, "I will always have time for you, Athena." "I love you."

"And I love you too, Poseidon."

* * *

"And what if it's a girl?" Poseidon inquires as they walk through the plant-lined sidewalk. "What are we going to call her?"

"I've no idea," She answers. "I've got something, but I don't know if you'll like it."

They had decided to eat breakfast at a diner in town. She'd been too lazy to cook breakfast for the both of them, and there was nothing to cook inside the fridge anyways. Both were too lazy to do the groceries. They held hands as they walked, fingers entwined in his and her head leant on his shoulder. The baby inside her kicked and moved nonstop now, seemingly asleep in the morning and awake and active at night. It gave her an incredibly hard time sleeping, but she was grateful she could feel the child inside her now. Only two months left and the child would finally enter the world; she and Poseidon could hardly wait. She could feel all sorts of pains associated with pregnancy—back pain, hip pain, leg pain; and most especially her steadily swelling feet. Menial activities wore her out more than ever, and she is forced to spend most of the time curled up in the bed, either resting, relaxing, or napping.

"What is it?" asks Poseidon. "You haven't even told me yet, Athena. I'm sure I will."

"Okay then," She replies, her free hand rubbing the bulge of her belly lovingly. "Claire."

"French?" He proclaims after a minute of testing out the name. "It seems fine. Perfect, even. Why'd you pick that out?"

"I don't know," "It just felt like the perfect name for a girl."

"And besides, she was conceived in France, wasn't she?" "During our visit before the last, I think. In that squeaky, cheap motel. It seems fitting that we honour that, even if it were so."

They had chosen the name Lucas for a boy. It was not French-sounding, however, but they both agreed that it would fit their baby nicely (if it were a boy). They both considered the child a girl now, but they had not neglected the fact that the child might be a boy instead. They already bought clothes, toys, and other necessities for the child. They had even decorated the nursery the child would be staying at. They had more than enough money now, due to Poseidon getting the job at the business firm. They had even decorated the room the child would be staying at.

Poseidon talked to the child all the time. He'd kiss her and her swelling abdomen every morning before he would leave to go to work. She knew he'd be a good father despite all his doubts. He was already a good husband to her, and there was no doubt he'd be a good father to their child as well. He'd love it with all his heart, and take care of it when she wasn't there to. He'd protect it from any harm that may come. He'd be willing to do anything for the child; that was plain to see. He already loved the child despite it not being born yet.

"I'd've thought she would have been conceived at that five-star hotel we stayed at before the squeaky motel." He states, looking at her stormy grey eyes. "I had—"

"Dad?" A voice suddenly interrupts him. She looks to see Poseidon's son, Percy, standing in front of him. Annabeth, her daughter, was with him, and she was standing in front of her.

"Mom?" Annabeth says, "What are you doing here?"

"Why are you with Lord Poseidon? What—" Her questions cease when she sees Athena's hand on top of her swelling belly. Her jaw slacks, and her mouth is left open wide. Percy has noticed as well, and both are at a loss for words. She grips Poseidon's hand tighter, and her other hand clutches her belly even more. She feels herself leaning into Poseidon for support, and Poseidon releases her hand to put his around her waist. His other hand replaces as he takes her empty hand for her to hold onto it.

"... Mom?" Annabeth slowly says after almost a minute of silence. "Mom, are you-are you pregnant?"

"Are you... Are you and Lord Poseidon together?"

"I—" She starts.

"I think we should talk about this over food," cuts Poseidon. "We're famished, and suppose you two are as well, aren't you?"

Percy merely nods, and says, "Yeah, dad... I think we should."

Poseidon leads the way, hands still supporting Athena as they make their way to the diner. "We'll be fine, my love." He whispers quietly so as not to be heard. "Don't stress. It isn't good for you and the child."

This seems to calm her tense nerves, and she settles in nicely beneath him. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do. What to say,"

She hears the children talk in hushed tones behind them, seemingly caught up in their own conversation like they both were. They finally reach the diner, bells clanging when they enter the door. Poseidon deposits Athena on a seat before sliding in next to her. Percy and Annabeth take the seat across them, and Athena sees Rose, their usual waitress, walking towards them to take their order.

"What'll it be?" She asks with a big smile on her face. Her fiery red curls seem on point today, and she most definitely was in a good mood. "I see you've bought others,"

Poseidon nods, and says, "Would it be okay if you take our order later? Don't worry, we won't be long."

"Sure thing." Rose replies, the smile not leaving her lips. She surveys them before setting off, her low heels clacking quietly as she does. She slips in the kitchen, no doubt to take a short break. Both she and Poseidon have taken a liking to her, due to her cheerful and kind personality.

"I suppose you're looking for an explanation." Athena says, speaking before Poseidon could start. He had slipped his arm on her waist, pulling her closer to him. She feels safe within, and it gives her confidence to go on. A year ago she never would have let another man be the source of her strength; and now one is and it was Poseidon, out of all men. After eons of hatred she had finally managed to forgive him. Love him, even. She had even been willing to give up her godly powers for the sake of their child; born out of love from them both.

"Mom, I... I don't know what to say." Annabeth replies.

"You don't have to say anything," Poseidon says, "We'll explain everything."

"Before we say anything," Athena starts, "Please promise me, Annabeth, that you will not tell any of your brothers and sisters about my current... predicament."

Annabeth lingers for a moment before agreeing, saying, "Yes, mom. I promise."

They pause for a while before Athena starts speaking again. "To answer your question... yes, Annabeth, I'm pregnant. If it isn't obvious enough."

"How far along?" Annabeth asks.

"29 weeks."

"I suppose you're wondering why the child wasn't born out of my thoughts, unlike you and your siblings." She does not wait for Annabeth to answer before saying, "If you've connected the dots, then yes, you're right. I've broken my vow of chastity."

Poseidon's arm wraps tighter around her. "Poseidon and I have been in love for more than a year." She explains, "I was willing to give it up for him. I know that it is common knowledge that we both hate—loathe—each other, but that time has passed. We were able to reconcile our differences and forgive each other."

"I unknowingly got pregnant during one of our rendezvous in Paris. We were careless—we didn't care that I would get pregnant because we didn't think it was possible until it—"

"—happened." Poseidon finished.

"Zeus found out," He continues, "Because during our last stay in the city, he and Hera were supposedly there too. They saw us, and the next day they called up a meeting."

"We didn't know." Athena spoke. "It was traumatizing, to say the least. We couldn't deny—he saw us himself."

"He wanted to kill the child. He declared it impure." continued Athena, "But Hera wouldn't let him, because the baby was innocent and had nothing to do with any of our mistakes. She gave out our punishments; and made us choose."

"She gave out three: to live as exiles in the mortal world with our child, devoid of our powers; for me to carry the child full term and give it away as soon as it was born—and to cease our relations; and lastly, to terminate the child in the womb and to stop any relation the both of us may have."

"We chose the first, of course." said Poseidon. "We were willing to give up everything."

"We can only return to Olympus once we die. Our child—children, if it comes to it—follow, as well."

"Hera even married us," Poseidon added, showing them both the ring on his finger.

"... Wow." was all Percy could say. Annabeth was mute in her seat, still processing all of the things her mother and the former sea god had just said. "I guess that makes Annabeth and I brother and sister."

"Technically, yes," Poseidon agreed. "But don't let that bother you. No one knows except us, and the gods. And you have no blood relation of some sort, anyways."

"Now," said Poseidon, "Why are the both of you here? Aren't you supposed to be in camp?"

"Yes," Percy answered. "But we're old and enough to come and go as we please, and right now we're visiting a friend. So yeah,"

"Mom?" Annabeth then says, trying to find the words to say. "I-I never thought—"

"It's fine if you don't understand," Athena replied, her voice taking on a much softer tone. "I understand. I know it's a hard thing to take in. I—it's fine."

"I know you weren't expecting that this would happen. I was a virgin goddess, yes, and I swore that I would never give up my chastity—yet look at me now,"

"Mom—" Annabeth started, "—mom."

"It's okay. I admit that I don't understand, but I will in time. I promise. And you have my word, mom. I won't tell any of my siblings."

Athena sighs, and then flashes a smile at her daughter. "Thank you." "I know you won't fail me, Annabeth. I put my trust in you."

They stay in silence for a while, taking in what had just transpired. The child inside her moved relentlessly, kicking her hard in all places possible. It almost made her wince, but she resists doing so as Poseidon would most likely fuss over her and embarrass her in front of the kids.

"What would you guys like to eat?" Poseidon then says, lightening the mood. "I'm famished."

* * *

"Any day now." She whispers quietly as her hand rubbed slow circles on the swell of her belly. Annabeth was with her—she and Percy visited more often now, and they even had dinners every Friday if they could. Today only her daughter was present; and Annabeth had even asked her if she was willing to go to a café in town to spend time with each other. Her daughter thought she spent too much time at home, and had decided to accompany her out. From the corner of her eye, she sees Annabeth watching her as she did the act. She sipped from her hot chocolate, and looked to smile at her. If the circumstances were different, she would drink coffee, but, since coffee was a strict 'no-no' for expectant mothers, she could not.

She had just surpassed her 36th week, and on her last check-up the doctor had told her that the child was due to come very soon. She had explained that the labor pains may come any time, and if it did they were to come to the hospital immediately to get Athena ready. Poseidon had insisted she stay at home at all times to keep safe. She made an exception this time, since it had been a long time since she and Annabeth had had time to talk—with only she and her present. When she was a god, she seldom talked to her kids, only doing so whenever it was needed.

"Mom?" Annabeth starts, "Can I ask you something?"

She looks up and stares straight into her daughter's grey eyes, so like her own. She wonders whether her child would have the same eye colour as hers was, or if it would take after its father. "Yes," She answers. "What is it?"

"Mom," Annabeth slowly says, "Do you love him? Lord Poseidon, I mean."

Athena lingers for a moment before saying, "Yes." "Very much, Annabeth."

"If-if you hadn't gotten pregnant, would you have given up everything for him still?" Her daughter inquired. The questions must've been looming inside her mind for a long time, yet she had only worked up the courage to ask them now.

"I would. And I know he would, as well." "I love him, Annabeth. I'd be willing to do anything for him. I gave up my chastity willingly. He even denied at first, saying that we couldn't, and he respected me; but I finally convinced him after a while."

"We've hated each other eons, I know. But we managed to set aside our differences and get to know each other better." "We were more similar than we thought. We loved and loathed the same things. We had the same views on certain topics. I-We started seeing each other more and more, and after a while... it happened."

"He made the first move, of course—his lips touched mine, and I knew I wanted it. I kissed him back, and didn't do anything to stop it." "Everything after that was a blur. We would have rendezvous at my palace in Olympus all the time. Eventually we moved to the mortal world, where we thought the gods wouldn't see. The mortal world is a vast, vast place. We were wrong, of course."

"We started having sex a short while afterwards." "Don't look at me like that, Annabeth. You're old and mature enough to know. You're nineteen."

"I-I know, mom. It's just that it's so awkward to know. Your marriage technically makes Percy and I siblings, and in case you haven't noticed, you're talking about my boyfriend's _dad_. Somewhat sexually."

"I'm sorry," Athena apologized. "I thought you wanted to know."

"Don't get me wrong, mom," replied Annabeth. "I do. Really. Please continue,"

"Anyways," Athena said, "We never knew I'd get pregnant. I never expected. I found out from Eileithyia, one of Hera's daughters. She didn't tell anyone, thankfully. But what's done is done, isn't it? And Poseidon and I are happier than ever." "He won't leave me. I know you doubt him, but trust me when I say he wouldn't dare."

"Okay," Annabeth said. "I just wanted to make sure. I don't want him to hurt you, mom. Especially now."

"He won't," Athena smiled, and reached out to squeeze Annabeth's hand. "Trust me."

* * *

**Please don't forget to _REVIEW_! I'd really appreciate it, I promise. Suggestions and creative criticisms would be very much appreciated.**


End file.
